Attack on Stores
by BallisticVixen
Summary: I saw this post on tumblr and hey, I got inspired. Multiple pairs. AU. Yaoi, Yuri, and Hetero. It'll be rated t for now, it might and most likely will change. Main pairing JeanMarco


It was the first time I had ever been to a bar. Why did I even go? Oh, right… Some friends had invited me out for a drink to celebrate someone's engagement. I just tagged along to be polite. I always found it hard to say no to someone, and that's what got me into more messes than I should have been.

It was rather stupid of me to say yes, considering I'm a total lightweight and can only drink one beer before getting totally wasted; _maybe_ two if I ate a meal before drinking. So before I had a chance to realize that I should cancel, I was sitting on a barstool, idly passing my thumb over the cool glass of my half-finished beer from god knows what company. I didn't even catch the name of the bar before I sat down. Something that started with G...maybe a J?

I shrugged my shoulders. '_No point on dwelling on it now._' I looked around. There was a considerable amount of people in the bar, it wasn't my type of thing, but the people and noises were nice. It was less lonely.

I didn't notice it before, but I felt eyes on me. It was weird. I looked around turning my head to find the source. That was when I saw _him_. Oh, how his piercing amber-eyes burned me to the core. They read me like I was an open book. I shifted in my seat.

Soon enough, the owner of the amber eyes made its way towards me. I was confused, my heartbeat was speeding up. I felt heat rise up to my face. I took a good swig of my beer, getting ready for the man to approach me.

He was handsome, for the most part. What caught my attention was that his hair was two toned. His hair was a dark blonde, perhaps dirty blonde, on top, where all of his longer locks resided. And the shorter hair was a dark brown color. It was extremely odd, but intriguing. It made me wonder whether it was natural or not.

The blonde stood at the bar, taking his place next to me and leaning back and against it with his forearms supporting him on the surface of the countertop.

"Hi, my name is Jean." He was... Dazzling? A smirk was plastered on his face. Usually it would annoy me, but for some reason it made him more attractive. He looked at me expectantly, as I mused about his looks. '_What was he waiting for?_' Then it hit me.

"Ah... I'm Marco." I was slightly embarrassed. How could I have forgotten to introduce myself? I looked down at my almost empty beer, pouting a little. Although I was a lightweight, I still liked the taste of beer. The bitterness was rare for my taste buds and it was nice when the liquid rolled around my tongue. The slight burn I would feel after swallowing was great. Everything was great.

"Here," I looked up to see the blonde man hold up two fingers to the bartender as he pointed to the glass bottle in my hands. The man behind the counter nodded. "Let me buy you another." He smiled at me. Oh how it made me all tingly and warm.

"I really shouldn't. I can't drink too much; otherwise I'll end up getting drunker than I should." Jean-was it Jean? At the time I was already feeling tipsy, and my vision was blurring. I could hardly comprehend anything. Jean, I think, was going to say something but just as he was the bartender placed two cold beers in between us.

"Live a little." He shrugged grabbing his, immediately chugging it, and picking up the beer meant for me to offer it. He handed it in my direction, still gulping down his own fiber-packed drink. I sighed slightly, a small smile forming on my lips.

'_Why not?_' I wish I hadn't thought like that. Today, I still can't tell if our first meeting was a blessing or a curse.

I took the last swig of my older bottle and grabbed the offered one and brought it to my lips. I took a cautious sip at first, and before I knew it, I was taking mouthfuls of the beer. What had I been thinking? A low buzz filled my ears, my cheeks were hot, and I couldn't focus my eyes. Where was I even?

The people surrounding me were too loud… It hurt to sit there, amidst the sea of noise. God, did it ever get this bad when I drank more than I should? I looked at the blonde, whose name I had completely forgotten, and spoke to him in slurred words.

"...Tuk meh home...sumwere...nywere besuds hur…" I was surprised that he even understood what I said. He nodded, grabbing my hand and leading me outside. Oh, how the cool air was nice against my fevered skin. I breathed in the crispness, enjoying the slight pricks in my throat. The man guided me to what seemed like just around the corner, and in one second the cold was gone.

I was guided to up some stairs, stairs? They were stairs… I think. He led me through multiple rooms, and soon I was set down on a fluffy bed. God was that bed the best thing ever. I had sighed in content, nuzzling into the pillow, completely ignoring the hand on my hip.

Joe, Jack, John, whatever his name was, slid his hand from my hip up to my side and back down to push it up my shirt. I opened my eyes, looking up at his blurred face. Where was his hand going? He pushed my shirt up and over my head, tugging it of my arms.

"What are you doing?" I was panicking. Was this guy that I met only an hour ago taking advantage of me? Was he about to force himself on me without me being able to do a thing about it?

"Relax," he said in a soothing voice. "I'm just taking your shoes and stuff so you can sleep more comfortably." He continued on and pulled my shoes off. My heartbeat was still high, and I was still a little worried that he was going to do something I didn't want him to do, but did I have a choice? My limbs were like limp noodles, I couldn't think straight, and my vision was blurred. How the hell was I supposed to defend myself in any case? "Just relax," he cooed into my ear. I tried, but I was still scared. My heart was still beating so fast.

But was I even really scared? Or was my heart beating a mile a minute for a completely different reason, one that I was not yet aware of?

Jack unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, pulling them off at the bottom along with my socks. I was basically naked. Still it was nice. He was right. I was comfortable, and the cool blankets against my own heated skin felt amazing. John pulled the blanket from under me and pulled it over me, bringing it right below my chin.

"Sweet dreams," Joe said as he jumped in under the covers next to me. And that was that. I knocked out, and embraced the reassuring darkness that followed.

AN-Yay, new fic. I have a horrible case of not finishing any of my fanfic. Reviews are nice.


End file.
